The Files
by RedHal
Summary: Ever wonder what's on Danny's Ghost Files?  Maddie does and when curiosity gets the better of her, she hacks onto Danny's account on the lab computer and find a LOT more than she was looking for.  PP does not happen
1. The Files

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: Ever wonder what's on Danny's Ghost Files? Maddie Fenton does and hacks into Danny's account on the lab computer to find out. What she finds is not what she expects

**The Files**

Maddie Fenton went down to the lab one night and froze on the bottom step. Her fifteen year old son was sitting at the lab computer typing something.

"There" Danny said as he saved the file, exited out of the program, logged out, and stood up and yawned. "And with everyone in the ghost…"

Suddenly, a light blue mist escaped from his mouth. Maddie had seen this mist before. It usually came from his mouth just before a ghost attack. Of course, she thought nothing of it.

She assumed it was a side-effect from the tiny jolt Danny got a year ago when he turned on the portal.

(A/N: Yes. She SERIOUSLY thought it was just a tiny jolt)

Danny grabbed a Fenton Thermos from the desk and looked ready to fight

"BEWARE!" a ghost yelled as it materialized "FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh. It's you" Danny said with an eyeroll before sucking the ghost up in the thermos as if it was the easiest thing in the world

Maddie was impressed. Usually when she and Jack fought that ghost, there was a bit of a battle. But Danny handled it calmly and peacefully. But what REALLY impressed her was the fact Danny knew how to work the thermos

"Mom!" Danny exclaimed jumping a bit. "I didn't see you there"

"What are you doing down here Danny?" Maddie asked a bit suspiciously

"Just… uh… getting passed a level on Doomed 2.0" Danny said. "I'm heading to bed now. Night"

"Goodnight Sweetie" she said

Danny ran upstairs and vanished. Maddie then turned to the computer. She knew her son hadn't been playing Doomed. She would have seen the avatars. It looked more like he was typing something up for school

Curiosity getting the better of her, Maddie sat at the computer amazed Danny didn't turn it off. Probably figured that Maddie would use it to pull up some blueprints like she had planned

She jerked in shock when she saw the user name that was still in the slot as Danny had forgotten to clear it out

_0812Ghostboy2004_

August 12, 2004 was the day Danny got the portal working. But why was the user name Ghost boy?

She smiled as she clicked on the password box

_Paulina Fenton_

When the computer let her in, she rolled her eyes. When was her son going to get it through his head that his heart was Sam Manson's?

Maddie smiled as she thought of her son's goth friend. Sam was the only Manson Maddie could stand, though the girl's grandmother was fun to be around. And it was so obvious Sam had a huge crush on Danny. And that Danny had similar feelings. It was probably his fear of rejection and the possibility of their friendship being lost that prevented him from acting on his feelings for Sam

The smile was suddenly wiped off her face when she realized what her son's wallpaper was:

It was the Danny Phantom logo.

Was her son a Danny Phantom fan? SURELY not! But then again, Phantom WAS popular with the younger crowd and both Danny and Jazz defended the ghost boy.

Maddie decided to ignore it and noticed a the icons on the screen in the top left corner of the screen

_GHOST FILES; FENTON INVENTIONS; GHOST ZONE; DOOMED 2.0_

She right clicked the Doomed 2.0 file and checked the property. Just as she thought, it was last used a month ago.

Wondering what 'Ghost Zone' meant, she opened the file and found that the screen had turned into what looked like a map of the Ghost Zone. She ran the mouse over to one that looked like a hunting zone with a skull

A caption popped up:

_Skulker Lair. Home of Skulker. Avoid_

She then ran the mouse over to what looked like a castle

_Pariah's Keep/Fright Knight's Castle. Home of Ghost King Paraiah Dark and the Fright Knight. Safe to visit, just don't touch anything._

She then ran the mouse over to what looked like a frozen wasteland.

_Far Frozen. Home of Frostbite and his subjects. Safe._

She then noticed a vortex over by Pariah's keep and ran the mouse over to it. The caption stunned her

_Vlad's portal. Goes to Vlad's place. Avoid if possible unless pranking him_

She left the Map. Apparently, Vlad had a portal himself, but didn't want to think on the matter.

Wondering what 'Ghost Files' meant, she clicked on it and found a folder with three folders labeled: _Friend, Foe, Neutral _

It suddenly hit Maddie. Danny's sudden reclusive-ness around his parents, his sudden interest in ghosts and the Fenton inventions, his defense of Danny Phantom…

Danny was into ghost hunting. But so not to be embarrassed by his parents and/or be stopped by them when it got dangerous, he decided to help Danny Phantom for some reason.

The question was why help the ghost boy?

Was it because Phantom had already made friends with Danny's friends? Could it be because they had the same first name? Did they find some things in common interest wise?

So Danny probably got the information from Phantom himself. The knowledge could do who knows what to Maddie's ghost hunting career.

Science winning over moral, she opened up the Foe folder and saw a bunch of files.

This was going to take awhile

TBC.


	2. Bertrand and Spectra

**Bertrand and Spectra**

Maddie was stunned to see so many foes. Especially so many that she hadn't heard of. So, she decided to click on the first one

_Bertrand_

The file opened to show a picture of a short man who looked like a butler.

_Name: Bertrand_

"_Occupation": Sidekick for Spectra_

_Difficulty level: 4 _

_Power: Shape-shifting_

_Description of First meeting: First met Spectra and Bertrand when she was hired as the school psychiatrist (see Spectra). To help feed Spectra, Bertrand would attack me and insult me. First caught Bertrand when in ninja shape._

_Other meetings: _

_The second time was when 98% of the student body was infected by a ghost virus. He was the Doctor Bert Rand and kept the kids busy while Spectra did her thing_

_Threat or Annoyance: more annoyance, but a bit of a threat_

Maddie's mouth dropped as she recalled that time when Jazz got sick and was sent to a spooky hospital. The doctor had been a ghost?

Since that was the end of the article, she got out of Bertrand and went to Spectra's file though it was lower on the list

_Name: Penelope Spectra_

_Occupation: psychologist_

_Difficulty level: 5.5_

_Power: Feeds off of misery to look young_

_First Meeting: Spectra was hired as the school psychiatrist during Spirit Week. I was forced to see her (no thanks to Jazz) and Spectra was making me feel worse about myself. After realizing that she could be a ghost, I spied on her and heard her and Bertrand talking about their main plot: depress 99% of the school and then vaporize the only happy student left. I knew I had to do something, but my drive was greater because the only student that hadn't been to a session was Jazz Fenton._

Maddie gasped. There was a ghost plot to kill her daughter? She kept reading forgetting to question if Danny Fenton or Phantom was narrating

_After catching Bertrand and throwing Spectra off, I managed to save Jazz by phasing her through the wall out of harm's way. Spectra then managed to pin me and was downgrading me by telling me that I was a freak: not a human, not a ghost. Jazz then saved the day by using the Fenton Peeler on Spectra. I later found out that Jazz had seen the transformation a couple of days before and knew who and what I was_

_Other meetings: _

_Spectra discovered a ghost virus and infected 98% of the students of Casper High so she could acquire the best qualities of the students and create the perfect body. She has the body, but not all the qualities she wanted. She wanted some of my ghost D.N.A. which was what protected me from the virus. She used my hero's complex to trick me into walking into her trap. Of course, I had two secret weapons: Dad's handkerchief and Tucker who was protected by his cologne: Foley, by Tucker Foley. When the Fenton D.N.A. (other than Jazz's) started up, Spectra developed the body figure of Jack Fenton. She asked why she felt like 'blabbering on about ghosts and eating fudge'. Then she turned into some sort of snot ghost. I managed to splat her and sucked her into the thermos._

_The other attack by Spectra was one I wasn't there for, but Sam and Jazz gave me the details. Apparently, when I was on vacation with Dad, Spectra, Kitty, and Ember got together and managed to make all the men vanish. Luckily, thanks to the Specter Deflectors, Mom, Jazz, and Sam managed to defeat them, though Spectra DID make Mom work with a hypnotized Mrs. Manson. I would have paid BIG bucks to see that. Nice to know I can take a break and the town's in good hands. Too bad this hero's complex won't let me do it more._

_Threat or annoyance: More of a threat than an annoyance_

Maddie blinked. Who was narrating this? Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom? Could they BOTH be doing it and letting the reader figure out who was telling what?

She left Spectra's file and went to the next one

TBC


	3. Box Ghost

**Box Ghost**

Maddie smiled when she saw the next ghost on the list. She knew this ghost. After all, she had just seen her son catch it with a bit too much ease. But just to be safe, Maddie clicked on the link

_Name: The Box Ghost (Note to self: find real name)_

_Occupation: Deals with boxes_

_Difficulty level: 0.00000000000000000001_

_Power: Controls boxes with the occasional bubble wrap_

_First Meeting: I was out fighting ghosts with Sam and Tucker about a month and a half after I became Danny Phantom. Tucker was helping me catch the ghosts while Sam was helping me study for a test the next morning (I got a D). The Box Ghost was a bit difficult at the time, but only because I hadn't developed my ecto-blast and I was still new to this thing. Tucker sucked the ghost into the thermos, but later let him loose. _

_Other meetings:_

_WAY too many to count_

_One specific encounter involved a certain Pandora's box. The Box Ghost had stolen it from her and unleashed the contents on Amity Park. See Pandora_

_Miscellaneous: In the Alternative Future, he is married to the Lunch Lady Ghost and has a daughter named Boxed Lunch_

_Signature Phrase: "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" _

_Note: No longer have to go ghost to catch him _

_Threat or annoyance: ANNOYANCE!_

"Go ghost?" Maddie asked looking highly confused. She then shrugged and went to the next link

TBC


	4. Dark Dan

A/N: Okay. Due to the fact I got this on so many reviews, let me explain. When Maddie read that "When I became Danny Phantom" she's thinking that both Dannys have been working on the ghost files and was thinking that PHANTOM was the one who was typing at the time. Her mental translation for that sentence was: 'when whoever-I-was-in-life died and figured 'what the heck, I'll use my ghostly abilities to hunt ghosts and terrorize the town while I'm at it'' (Quite a lot out of five words, but that's just Maddie with her scientific brain at work).

Hope that helps :) Now onto the story.

A/N: But before I forget, I should warn you that grammar is NOT my thing. NOW onto the story.

**Dark Dan**

"Who the heck is Dark Dan?" she asked as she clicked on it

A password box came up. Apparently, neither Danny wanted anyone snooping around.

But curiosity was a VERY dangerous thing.

She tried to guess a password. She finally got it after putting in _Open Sesame_

_Name: Dark Dan; Evil Danny Phantom; Dan Plasmius_

"I knew it" she said though was a bit confused as to if Danny knew this, why was he still friends with the ghost

_Occupation: Make my life miserable_

_Power level: 10 (Don't Let ANYONE else fight) (memo to self, make file for ghosts nobody else should face)_

_Power: Invisibility, Intangibility, Fight, Overshadow, Duplication, Ghostly Wail._

_First Meeting: I first met Dark Dan when Sam, Tucker, and I accidentally traveled ten years into the future. We learned that Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer were killed in an explosion at Nasty Burger due to the result of my cheating on the C.A.T_

"Wait a minute" Maddie said. "Danny DIDN'T cheat on the test. Sure he looked, but he didn't take the test itself!"

She continued to read

_Feeling upset, I went to Plasmius' and asked him to remove my emotions. Instead he removed my ghost half. It retaliated and removed Plasmius' ghost half and they merged creating Dark Dan who became evil thanks to Plasmius' evilness. After learning this, I vowed to never let it happen, but he managed to switch with me sticking me in the future and him into the present to make sure that those who would be killed got killed. With a bit of help from Jazz who decided to tell me that she knew my secret and Vlad who realized that he did something stupid by removing my ghost self, I managed to get home and defeat Dark Dan by using the Ghostly Wail which I wasn't supposed to get for 10 more years. After trapping Dark Dan in the thermos, Clockwork saved the victims and rewound time allowing me to choose whether to cheat or not. This time, I chose right. _

_I'm much more careful about the choices I make now and think them through asking myself if this choice would allow Dark Dan to come into existence._

_I will never be him. I promised myself, my friends, and my family. He is currently trapped in the Fenton thermos at Clockwork's living outside of time. _

_I leave his ghost file on here to remind myself that a person's ultimate enemy is himself, but only if he allows it_

_Threat or Annoyance: THREAT! (though he's secured in the Fenton Thermos in the Ghost Zone)_

Maddie stared at the information at her hands. The way Phantom went on about his future evil self…he was scared to death of it (if that was possible for a ghost)! Of course, she couldn't blame him. He had seen himself attempt to kill those he cares about the most.

But then…if he was scared, then why would he terrorize the town? COULD he just be the ghost of a teenager who died young and was too scared to cross over? It was rare, but not unheard of, of a ghost that was just too scared to die when death came knocking.

She had a feeling that reading was the only way she'd get answers

TBC


	5. Desiree

**Desiree**

Maddie clicked on the next ghost

_Name: Desiree_

_Occupation: The Wishing Ghost_

"The Wishing Ghost?" Maddie asked

_Difficulty Level: 5-6_

_Powers: Ability to grant any wish_

_First meeting: I first met Desiree when out with Tucker. Her bottle had broken and she was granting wishes right and left. Tucker, feeling a bit jealous because I have superpowers, wished that he had ghost powers. I later learned that his powers, because they were formed from jealousy, were consuming him. So, after I wished that Desiree would go in the Thermos (I STILL wonder why I didn't think of that five days before) I tricked Tucker into the Fenton Ghost Catcher and separated him from his evil ghost self._

_Other meetings:_

_A meteor shower was about to take place and Sam was upset because we had promised to go to the movies with her that day, but Paulina invited us to her Quiencenara (sp?) that day because she figured that wherever I was, Danny Phantom was and she wanted to invite him. So, Sam wished something would happen to Paulina, but Danny Phantom kept getting in the way. After I pointed out to her that the ghosts that had attacked Paulina all vaporized saying 'Sam', she wished that we had never met. Before I realized what had happened and could counter, I forgot about Sam and Danny Phantom never existed. She managed to convince me to reenact the accident and Danny Phantom was born once again (with a logo!). Of course, the showdown between Phantom and Desiree at the Meteor show was interesting when an ecto-blast came from the wrong end. Sam saved the day (again) by wishing that she had never made the wish, but the three of us would remember everything and the logo would stay. After that, it was easy _

_Key Phrases: "So you have wished it, so shall it be" "Your heart's desire is my command" _

_Threat or annoyance: Middle_

Maddie blinked. From the sound of the other meeting, Sam was the reason Danny Phantom existed.

But how?

Maddie sighed and left Desiree's file and went to the next one

TBC


	6. Ember and Youngblood

**Ember and Youngblood**

_Name: Ember McLain_

_Occupation: Rock Star; Babysitter? :) _

_Difficulty: 6_

_Power: Music for hypnotism, power amplifier, etc. Gets more powerful the more people chant her name_

_First meeting: Ember was the new rock sensation at Amity and had all but me and Sam under her control (Do NOT have Tucker sing her song). Once she became more powerful, she managed to get me under her control, but didn't make me worship her. But rather fall for Sam. Luckily, before I was placed under her control, Sam and I managed to start de-programming Tucker by making him sit in front of the new school's computer tutor. Sam managed to de-program me by kissing Dash. Ember was defeated when I had Tucker sing her to her fans_

_Other meeting:_

_She teamed up with Youngblood to hypnotize the adults (See Youngblood)_

_She also teamed up with Ember and Kitty only to be defeated by Mom, Jazz, and Sam. She amplified the kiss that made all the men in town vanish_

_Miscellaneous: Song Lyrics: "Ember/ you will remember/ Ember/ one thing remains/ Ember/ so warm and tender/ you will remember my name"_

_Note: Likes to call me 'Dipstick'_

_Threat or annoyance: more of an annoyance, but a bit of a threat_

Maddie was stunned. She remembered the Ember incident. Jazz had been one of those fans. Maddie relaxed a bit. There HAD been no need to lock the kids in the stockade. They were just under a spell

She then looked back up at the first meeting

"_Sam managed to de-program me by kissing Dash"_

Maddie felt her heart go out to her son (if he was the one who wrote this entry). Dash had been the school bully ever since the family moved to Amity when Danny was in pre-school. It had to have broken his heart to see his crush kissing his mortal enemy (in a geeky teenager's eyes)

She then left Ember's file and clicked on Youngblood wondering who he was

_Name: Youngblood_

_Occupation: Kid_

_Difficulty: 1.5_

_Power: Depends on what he's pretending to be (seen as Cowboy, Pirate, and Astronaut). Can only be seen by kids_

"Wait a minute" Maddie said

Flashback

"_**I spy with my little eyes something that starts with C" Maddie said as she attempted to start a car game with the vacationing family**_

"_**Cowboy?" Danny asked after Jack took a few guesses**_

"_**Where do you see a cowboy?" Jazz asked**_

End Flashback

So THAT'S why Danny had been acting crazy that week! He wasn't seeing things. He was seeing a ghost that could only be seen by kids.

_First meeting: Youngblood had teamed up with Ember to kidnap the adults and have them power his ship. Ember created this New Age Music (that sounds like a slower version of her rock song) and disguised his ship as a cruise known as M Bersback (Ember's back). He stole Dad's ghost shield to keep Danny Phantom from spoiling his fun. Little did that little twerp know that Danny Phantom is only HALF ghost and managed to use the Fenton Op Center with some help from some classmates to save the parents._

_Other meetings:_

_When Youngblood escaped (due to my carelessness). He spent a week taunting me making me look crazy to my family. He followed us on vacation where he was thwarted by my getting Jazz to see him (I hadn't teased her like that since I was SEVEN! I forgot how fun it was!)_

_I also ran into Youngblood when I was using the Ghost Zone as a shortcut to get from Vlad's portal to the Fenton Portal because of the Guys in White trying to blow up the Ghost Zone using a missile. However, the two dimensions are connected and if one's destroyed, so's the other. So, Youngblood, Johnny, Skulker, and I blocked the portal from the inside _

_Notes: Has a pet parrot/horse who corrects him whenever he misquotes_

_Threat or annoyance: Annoyance!_

Maddie's mouth dropped. THAT'S why the Guys in White bought Fenton Works! She could have told them about parallel dimensions being connected! She made a mental note to call the president tomorrow about this plot.

But first, to go through the rest of these files which was probably going to take all night

TBC


	7. Ghost Writer and HotepRa

A/N: Okay. To answer all of your questions about how Maddie 'missed' it, she's figuring that by reading, her questions would possibly be answered (hense why she hasn't left the files). One of these many questions are 'what is a half ghost?' as you will possibly remember at the end of Episode 'Doctor's Disorders' Maddie states CLEARLY that it's not possible for a human to have ghost powers so she's not entirely sure how it's possible to be half ghost. Hope that explains.

As for the questions about how Maddie hasn't figured out that Phantom is Fenton, same reason as not understanding the half-ghost concept. Remember. Maddie thinks Danny Fenton had been LIGHTLY shocked just enough to get that ghost sense. She doesn't believe he could 'go ghost' or have ecto-blasts or anything fancy like what Phantom has. To her, that's just Impossible with a capital I.

**Ghost Writer, Hotep-Ra**

_Name: Ghost Writer_

_Occupation: Writer_

_Difficulty: With keyboard: 6; without: 1_

_Power: Uses his keyboard to write life. What he writes happens_

_First meeting: Okay. I'll admit Ghost Writer's aggression towards me WAS my fault. It was Christmas and I was blowing off some steam in the Ghost Zone and I accidentally destroyed his after-life's work. At first I was apologetic before realizing it was a Christmas story and then showed no remorse. But in my defense, when you parents ruin 14 Christmases of your 14 year old life, one can't help but to hate the holidays_

Maddie felt her heart go out to the ghost boy after feeling it harden. At first she was like 'how can anyone hate the holidays?' but after reading about how Phantom had 14 bad Christmas', she really couldn't blame him. She wondered just what his parents did to make him hate it so

She kept reading

_He then trapped me into one of his own stories until either he ended it or I learned the true spirit of Christmas. It wouldn't have been too bad if everyone hadn't been rhyming the entire time and he kept messing up everyone else's Christmas. It was then I learned of something in the Ghost Zone known as the Christmas Truce: there is to be no confrontation between ghosts and ghosts vs. humans. When I told the others about the ghost writer, we went to stop him, but he used his power to turn us against each other. I stumped him long enough by picking up an orange and nothing rhymes with 'orange' His keyboard was broken so I was stuck in a rhyming story. However, between my friends and the ghosts, we managed to save Christmas and the rhyming stopped._

_I no longer hate Christmas, but now I loath poetry_

_Note: He now currently resides in Walker's jail for breaking the Christmas Truce_

_Threat or annoyance: Annoyance_

Maddie couldn't help but to giggle at Phantom's newfound hatred for poetry. It seemed that the reason why Danny was helping Phantom was because they had so much in common. After all, Maddie HAD seen Danny's eye twitch when he was working on a poetry assignment for class during the second semester his freshman year

She got out of the Ghost Writer's files and went to the next one

_Name: Hotep-Ra_

_Occupation: Mummy servant_

_Difficulty: 4-5_

_Powers: Controls a Sphinx (until Tucker got a hold of it)_

_First meeting: During a class trip to the museum, Tucker looked into the mirror in the sarcophagus and woke the mummy up. Due to not liking Sam's and my ad-lib to make his campaign more alluring to the public, Tucker took the staff of King Duulamun and took control of the school (We think he was possessed by Duulamun, but not entirely sure yet). When Tucker realized that Hotep was using him to build the Sphinx so that Hotep could overthrow him and take control, Tucker used his looks of the pharaoh to stop the Sphinx. Truthfully, Tucker was the main hero here. I was just backup and the guy who got everyone out of harm's way_

_Threat or annoyance: Had been a threat, but more of an annoyance now_

Maddie smiled. It seemed as if Danny's friends were pretty good themselves when it came to ghost hunting.

TBC


	8. Johnny and Kitty

A/N: Before you guys read this and point out anything that might confuse you, I'll go on and explain it now. Maddie thinks that BOTH Fenton AND Phantom are writing the files and just aren't distinguishing which is which as the files are for personal use only. Does that help ANY?

**Johnny and Kitty**

Maddie clicked on the next one and gasped at the picture next to the name. It was Jazz's old boyfriend

_Name: Johnny 13_

_Occupation: Biker_

_Difficulty Level: 3_

_Powers: Bad-luck shadow_

_First meeting: Johnny and his girlfriend, Kitty, were coming into the real world from the ghost zone when Kitty got fried by the portal. She transferred her energy to her ring, scarf, and jacket and told him to put it on a human girl. _

_Johnny made a HUGE mistake when he chose Jazz Fenton_

"You're telling me" Maddie said agreeing with whichever Danny wrote this

_I managed to defeat Johnny by destroying his shadow with a bit of help from Techno-geek Tucker Foley. Of course, Mom and Dad just think I decked him. _

_Other meetings:_

_Johnny usually only gives me grief whenever he and Kitty get into a fight (see Kitty). He also helped me stop the GIW after I 'borrowed' his bike to get to the Fenton Portal faster_

_Threat or Annoyance: Annoyance_

Maddie made a mental note to check all of Jazz's boyfriends with a ghost tracking device. She left Johnny's profile and smiled at the next one. It was the one she was going to look for

_Name: Kitty_

_Occupation: Johnny's Girlfriend  
_

_Difficulty Level: 2_

_Powers: Overshadow and apparently has a kiss that can make men disappear and reappear_

_First meeting: I met her a bit when she was replacing Jazz, but my first REAL meeting with her was when she overshadowed Paulina to get back at Johnny for flirting with other girls. She blackmailed me into helping her, but ended up suffocating me. So, I went to Johnny and asked him calmly to take Kitty back (Okay. So I begged him on my hands and knees and basically freaked out). We staged a fight making Kitty realize how much she loved Johnny. She left Paulina and went back with Johnny._

_Other meeting:_

_She was the third ghost to be defeated by Mom, Jazz, and Sam. Her role was to make the men vanish with that kiss._

_Threat or Annoyance: Previously thought as an annoyance, but after learning about the kiss, she's still more of an annoyance, but a bit of a threat_

Maddie smiled. Leave it to a boy, ghost or human, to think of a kissing ghost as a threat.

TBC


	9. Lunch Lady and Lydia

**Lunch Lady and Lydia**

Maddie went to the next ghost which had two pictures. One looked like a kind old lunch lady and the other was more of a meat monster

_Name: Lunch Lady_

_Occupation: Lunch Lady (duh)_

_Difficulty: 4_

_Powers: Controls food (mainly meat) and other kitchen utensils_

_First meeting: She was the first human-looking ghost I fought. Sam had changed the school menu to an ultra-recyclo vegetarian menu a month after the accident and the Lunch Lady didn't take too kindly to someone changing a 50 year old menu. She managed to attract meat to her like a magnet and became a meat monster. After I defeated her, I decided to use my powers to stop ghosts like her from taking over the school, town, and/or world. _

_Miscellaneous: in an alternative future, she marries the Box Ghost and has a kid named Boxed Lunch. She was also the first ghost to ever get sucked inside the Fenton Thermos_

_Signature Phrase: "Cookie? TOO BAD!"_

_Threat or Annoyance: More of an annoyance, but used to be a threat_

Maddie's mouth dropped. She remembered when Sam had convinced the school board to change the menu. That had been a full month after Danny turned on the portal and got a minor shock. Phantom had been around THAT long?

Something inside Maddie told her that there might have been more to the accident.

She left the Lunch Lady after doing something stupid: tried to picture her with the Box Ghost. That ended in a shudder and she clicked on Lydia

The picture was of a tattooed ghost with red eyes as if she was controlled

_Name: Lydia_

_Occupation: Freakshow's clown_

_Powers: can control her tattoos to do her bidding _

_First meeting (Written by Sam Manson): I'm only writing this one because Danny can't really remember what happened. Freakshow came to town and used his magic staff to hypnoties Danny into doing his bidding which involved teaming up with Lydia and a bunch of other ghosts and robbed a few banks and stores. I knew something was up because Danny would NEVER use his powers to do something like that. I think the worst he's done willingly was sneak into the girl's bathroom. I managed to snap Danny out by falling to my doom after he grabbed the staff. Something inside him snapped and he dropped the staff and flew to catch me thus saving my life and causing the staff to break freeing him and the others from it's grip. _

_Other meeting (Danny again): Last day of Freshman year, Freakshow and Lydia showed up with something called a Reality Gauntlet. After Sam, Tucker, and I hid the gems that powered it, the fight left me weak and I transformed into my human self on live T.V._

"Human self?" Maddie asked wondering if it had anything to do with the fact that Phantom had mentioned he was only HALF ghost

_Lydia had kidnapped all of our families and took them to Freakshow and we made a bargain: We would bring him the gems and we would see our families again. He then double- crossed us, but I used psychology to defeat him (thank you Jazz). I then used the reality gauntlet to wipe everyone's (except those who knew beforehand) memory of the event and then destroyed the gauntlet_

_Threat or Annoyance: Annoyance_

No wonder Maddie didn't remember this. Phantom had wiped her memory. Figuring she'd get more answers, she went to the next one.

TBC


	10. Paraiah Dark and Fright Knight

**Paraiah Dark and Fright Knight**

Maddie was a bit stunned to see the two files as one. However, she shrugged it off and clicked on it

_Name: Paraiah Dark_

_Occupation: Ghost King_

_Difficulty: 10 (Don't let ANYONE else fight)_

_Powers: typical ghost. Uses Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage_

_First meeting: Woken up by the fruit-loop known as Plasmius, Paraiah wanted vengeance for being placed in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Luckily, Plasmius managed to steal the ring from him preventing him from being all powerful. However, in his rage, Paraiah launched an invasion which was preceded by the other ghosts running away to our world to get away from him. He took over Amity Park temporarily until I, using the Fenton Ecto-Suit to increase my power 100 fold, shoved him back into the sarcophagus only to have Plasmius steal it before I could return it. By doing this, I gained the trust of over half the town as people realized that I ONLY want to help. Now if only I can convince Valerie and two other ghost hunters I know and love (literally)_

_Threat or Annoyance: Threat_

Maddie shifted a bit uncomfortably. As she wasn't supposed to be reading this, he HAD to be telling the truth. However, the knowledge that he had every intention of returning the ecto-suit after using it at his own risk…it made her a bit uncomfortable. She then scrolled down to the next ghost

_Name: Fright Knight_

_Occupation: Ghost King's General. Ruler of Halloween_

_Difficulty: 8.5_

_Powers: Uses sword 'Soul Shredder' to give nightmares to anyone it slices (harmlessly) through_

_First meeting: To win a bet with Dash, I borrowed the Soul Shredder to make my haunted room more scary. However, I didn't know that by removing it from the pumpkin I would be unleashing the Fright Knight. After realizing force wasn't going to work, I noticed a pumpkin-shaped basket with melted candy on the top which Tucker had left before getting sliced by the Soul Shredder. With a bit of prompting from Sam, I grabbed the sword from the Fright Knight and stuck it into the pumpkin which sucked him back into the ghost zone_

_Other meeting: He helped the Ghost King take over Amity, but then later switched to Vlad's side_

_Threat or Annoyance: More of a threat, but a bit of an annoyance_

Maddie left the two-in-one file and continued. Something inside her was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure it out. All she knew was to get the answer, she had to keep reading

TBC


	11. Prince Aragon and Sidney Poindexter

**Prince Aragon and Sidney Poindexter**

Maddie went to the next file which was one she hadn't heard of

_Name: Prince Aragon_

_Occupation: Ruler of Aragon_

_Difficulty: 7_

_Power: With rage, turns into a black dragon_

_First meeting: Wanting a human bride, he sent his sister Dora (see Princess Dora in Friends File) to start a beauty pageant at Casper High with me as the judge (Best week of my life). Sam, who had entered it just to make a statement, found out that the coordinator was a ghost and was grabbed. Lancer mistook my cries to help Sam as my choice and she was crowned the winner and vanished. Tucker and I went to go save her only to find that electronics (like the Specter Speeder) don't work. When we got to the castle, Sam had been making quite the spectacle of herself. Aragon was defeated by his own sister_

_Threat or Annoyance: Threat_

"He must stay in the ghost zone" Maddie said before going to the next one

_Name: Sidney Poindexter_

_Occupation: High School Nerd_

_Difficulty: 2_

_Power: Switch bodies_

_First meeting: Annoyed at Dash, I used my powers to get back at him. Poindexter, who haunted my new locker, didn't know the whole story and jumped to conclusion thinking I was the original bully and thought I was using my powers for evil. He switched with me so that I could 'have a taste of my own medicine'. I managed, with Sam and Tucker's help to get Poindexter back and switch back. _

_Threat or Annoyance: Annoyance (usually leaves me alone now)_

Maddie closed out the teenage ghost file and went to the next one

TBC


	12. Skulker and Technus

**Skulker and Technus**

Once again, Maddie saw a ghost she sort of recognized

_Name: Skulker_

_Occupation: Ghost Zone's "Greatest" Hunter (Yeah right)_

_Difficulty: 5 (And keeps going down) _

_Powers: Mechanical Ecto-suit. Underneath, he's just a small glob of ectoplasm_

_First meeting: Tried to capture me because I'm a halfa. He stole Tucker's P.D.A. which had my schedule for my extra credit project. (it was funny having him stop what he was doing to do research on the purple-back gorilla). He was defeated by Sampson (later named Deliah after she walked up to me after Skulker was sucked into the thermos). _

That made sense to Maddie. PHANTOM had been the one to notice that the gorilla was a female, but allowed her Danny to take the credit for the discovery. She relaxed a bit now knowing that her son hadn't really been nearly mauled by a gorilla and kept reading.

_Other meetings: _

_Skulker's crossed my path about as may times as Vlad and the Box Ghost. _

_One time, he had considered hunting someone else, but because he couldn't decide, he chained me up to Valerie (as the Red Huntress) and used our flour-sack assignment to lure us. _

_Another time, I was shrunken with Dash by one of Dad's inventions. Skulker was shrunken too and tried to hunt us (as I was loosing my powers) _

_Another was when Dad and I were on a fishing vacation. Skulker kept attacking and was later defeated by Dad_

_Notes: Claims he has a girlfriend. In alternate future, he is merged with Technus. He wants my pelt hanging on his wall_

_Threat or annoyance: Middle, but more of an annoyance_

Maddie left the file wondering why Phantom called Jack 'Dad' Was it because Jack reminded the ghost boy of his own father? It WOULD explain the near slips during the hunts when Phantom would almost call her 'Mom' and Jack 'Dad' but then catch himself.

Or maybe HER Danny wrote that meeting

She went to the next file:

_Name: Technus (I can't remember his first name) *Tucker Insert: Nicoli* *Sam Insert: How do you know that Tucker* *Tucker Insert: With the number of times he's been in my P.D.A?* *Danny Insert: Guys. Do YOU want to type these files?* *Sam and Tuck: No* *Danny Insert: Shut up then or I'm going to be calling YOU two lovebirds* *Danny Insert: Ow! Dumb combat boot* *Sam Insert: Back to work* *Tucker insert: So much for ghost powers, huh Danny Phantom* *Danny Insert: Tucker. Go make out with your P.D.A or something* _

Maddie laughed at the file conversation the ghost boy and his few friends were having. Luckily, they got back on track

_Occupation: Master of Technology, All things Beeping, and Long-Winded introductions_

_Difficulty Level: 4_

_Powers: Controls anything electronic_

_First meeting: Escaped from portal. I sucked him into the Fenton Ghost Weasel which exploded and covered his ectno-goo all over the stuff. To raise money I sold the tainted stuff (not knowing it was possessed) and he creates a monster. He is defeated by Tucker hacking into his main frame_

_Other meetings: _

_Technus later appears and gets trapped into the computer and goes into the internet game Doomed. Tucker teaches him how to play before Technus reveals himself and he and Sam keep him busy until I was ungrounded. I was able to phase into the game and use my powers to catch up. We trapped him on Level 0 until I stupidly deleted the game. He escaped the weekend I had a ghost-free weekend planned, so I used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to make life easier. Never doing that again_

_Then he managed to hack into the Axicon computer to get to the main Satellite. To keep me busy, he tried to play matchmaker to hook me and Valerie up. He even went as far as to give her new ghost hunting equipment. Luckily, I was able to defeat him, but at the same time, missed out on getting a girlfriend._

_Notes: Likes to spout out plans._

_Threat or Annoyance: a bit of a threat, but more of an annoyance._

Maddie had a feeling that her son wrote the last meeting. Jazz had told her about Valerie and how Danny had gone on a few 'dates' with her. Though she thought Danny and Sam would be better off for each other, Valerie sounded like a good friend.

Maddie smiled. It would figure that two of the girls Danny had real feelings for would be ghost hunters. There are some things in life you can't hide from.

She exited out of that one and found a three-in-one file.

They sure didn't sound pleasant

TBC


	13. Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne

**Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne**

Maddie looked at two out of three familiar ghosts

_Name: Undergrowth_

_Occupation: Plant Ghost_

_Difficulty: 8.5_

_Power: Plant growth, regeneration, mind-control_

_First meeting: During Vlad's construction project, Undergrowth appeared out of nowhere and took over the town. He used a mind-vine to take control of the entire town. He probably would have gotten me too had it not been for the new development of my new ice power. He chose Sam as his 'Queen' to 'Mother' his new 'children'. I ran to the Ghost Zone to train in my new power (See Frostbite). When I got back, I used my new ice power to defeat him and save the town._

_Threat or Annoyance: Threat_

Maddie sort of remembered that ghost. She had to spell out the word 'Horticultural' for her husband so he wouldn't mispronounce it during the battle cry. When she came back around, the entire town was covered in dead plants and water (that looked more like melted ice). So THAT'S what happened. Danny Phantom had acquired a new power.

_Name: Vortex_

_Occupation: Weather ghost_

_Difficulty: 8_

_Power: Controls weather_

_First meeting: Hired by Plasmius to make ratings look good, Vortex changed the weather in Amity Park whenever Vlad told him too. However, he lost his temper and unleashed the storm of the century. Plasmius then came to me for help (calling it a desperate measure). Then the Fruit-loop had the gall to leave me to fight the ghost by myself. During the fight, somehow I absorbed some of Vortex's powers and the weather changed with my mood. However, Vortex had already left Amity to unleash his power on the world. Sam and Tucker, because the mayor can't leave in a time of crisis, went to go find Vortex to bring him back so he could take away the new power. While we waited, Vlad had to cater to my every whim. When you're a teenage boy and you had your arch enemy wrapped around your fingers, do the math. When Vortex came back to retake control of Amity, I used Tucker's virtual reality helmet to alter my mood and defeat the ghost. I shorted out his power and defeated him_

_Threat or Annoyance: Threat_

Maddie was seeing a pattern. It seemed the higher the Difficulty the more of the threat the ghost was. She had seen it earlier, but as she was almost done with the foes, the trend was more apparent

Now was the one she didn't know

_Name: Nocturne_

_Occupation: Ghost of Sleep_

_Difficulty: 9_

_Power: Put people to sleep, feeds on dreams, form minions known as Sleep-Walkers_

_First meeting: Used Sleep-Walkers to take over the town and put everyone, even me, to sleep. After being sent to the Ghost Zone, I woke up due to a shock in my dream (I was about to kiss Sam and she was about to kiss me). When I got out, I found the entire town asleep. After fighting Nocturne and weakening him, I went to get help. As the helmets that transferred the dreams to Nocturne shocked me I found that by overshadowing the sleepers, all I had to do was shock them in their dreams and they'd wake up. I woke Tucker up by taking the place of Star whom he was about to kiss after seeing myself as his janitor. Then I woke Sam up by having Dash tell her that he was Danny Phantom (Her dream was EXACTLY like mine! Does that mean anything?)_

_I then overshadowed Jazz who was a Yale professor, but then stunned her by revealing that she was married to Dash. We went to Nocturne's H.Q., an old mattress factory, and the Sam and I overshadowed Nocturne's dream to wake him up while Tucker and Jazz destroyed the antenna that was feeding the dreams to the ghost. As people started waking up, he was weakened and was caught_

_Threat or Annoyance: Threat_

Maddie then exited out of that file feeling a bit relieved she had slept through what seemed to be a tough one, but a bit concerned how five teens (with one being a ghost) defeated such a powerful being.

TBC


	14. V Plasmius

A/N: The one you've all been waiting for!

**Vlad Plasmius**

Maddie smiled at the next one in the list. She KNEW this ghost. It was V. Plasmius. A.K.A. the Wisconsin Ghost. It had followed her and her family from Wisconsin to Amity and seemed to want to kill Jack. This was her chance to get dirt on it

However, NOTHING could have prepared her for what she learned

_Name: Vlad Plasmius/Vlad Masters_

Maddie rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, there was the name and picture of her old college friend

_Occupation: Halfa/Millionaire/Froot-Loop _

_Difficulty: 9 (going down as I get better)_

_Powers: everything I have minus Wail and Ice. Pro at duplication_

Part of Maddie was screaming that this was impossible. After all, she had seen the two standing side by side. However, Phantom's note on how Vlad was a master at duplication was telling her that all the clues were pointing to the truth.

Figuring her best bet to understand was to keep reading, that's what she did

_First Meeting: I first met Vlad when going to a college reunion with Mom and Dad that Vlad was hosting. At first I thought he was a cool guy, if not a bit creepy. However, I sensed a ghost in his house and saw three familiar goons after Dad who was looking for the bathroom (see Vultures). After defeating them, I ran into his ghost form and we battled a bit. After being knocked unconscious, I woke up in my room having 'been found' by Vlad Masters. At the reunion, he tricked me into going to his lab and trapped me while he tried to get Mom to leave Dad. He left me trapped after I told him that I would never join him._

_I learned that the accident Vlad had been in during his college days, the one that Dad caused, had given him ghost powers. However, he held a grudge on Dad and swore vengeance. I managed to defeat him by knocking him out of Dad and used the G.A.V to keep him busy. I then overshadowed Dad and threatened Vlad that if he didn't give up, I'd reveal both of us. _

_Other meetings:_

_Vlad and I crossed paths more times than I want. Especially now that he's mayor. One of my favorite encounters though is when he tricked Mom and me into going to this symposium in Florida (how did I not see until we were at his Chalet that Dalv is Vlad spelt backwards?) _

"Good question" Maddie said quietly feeling betrayed

_Vlad had us dropped off near his Chalet and then told Mom only half of his evil plot. She dumped him so fast, I couldn't help but to gloat. However, he had his ghost animals kidnap me and take me back to the Chalet where he used the Plasmius Maximus to deactivate my powers for 3 hours and then siced the ghost animals on me_

"Powers?" Maddie asked. "Could Danny have more than that ghost-sensing mist?"

(A/N: If you're wondering how she knew, go back and read Chapter 1)

"Unless..." she added to herself after realizing something. "Phantom had snuck along with us"

She kept reading for SOME type of hint.

_Mom kept the ghost animals at bay before we decided to go to Vlad's to find a phone (but got transportation instead) I used his own devise and the Specter Deflector to deactivate his powers. I then siced his animals on him_

_Another crossing was when his Portal exploded because he didn't change the ecto-filter (at least Dad had the sense to remind me five times, though why he can't do it himself is beyond me). Instead of doing it the easy way by building a new one, he decided to try to steal Dad's. So, to keep me and Dad busy, he offered a million dollars on my head. Since I thought his plan was to make Dad look more an idiot than he already was looking, I gave myself up to Dad. I managed to convince him to let me go and I helped him escape so he could save his family because I had forgotten to change that filter too. I don't think I had ever been so proud of Dad as he kicked Plasmius' butt._

_After a while, we started 'playing pranks' on each other. Of course, we went overboard and that caused Vlad to run for mayor. He won by overshadowing the voters and preceded to make life miserable. I got back at him when he was using a duplicate of his ghost form to make himself look good. I overshadowed the ghost, flew it behind his limo which he blew up, and reverted back to human._

Maddie gasped. Not only was all this proving that her old friend was a villain, but if she didn't know any better, it seemed as if Danny wasn't just involved with Phantom, but rather that he WAS Phantom.

But that was impossible. Even if they had a similar accident, Vlad got more of a blast than Danny did

She continued to read

_Evil Plot: Rule the world, kill Jack Fenton, marry Maddie Fenton, make Danny Phantom his evil apprentice_

"WHAT?" Maddie exclaimed "Why that two-faced..."

She started ranting a stream of words that made her glad that they had soundproofed the lab. If not to not wake up the family, then to hide the fact from her children that she KNEW some of those words.

"Even IF he did kill Jack, there is no way on earth I'd marry that creep. Vlad Masters, you just downgraded yourself from 'brother in all but blood' to Public Enemy Number 1. And Phantom just got himself a new ally" She finished the rant before continuing on.

_Notes: Best way to insult him: Call him a Froot-loop and tell him to get a cat. Also, point out how much Maddie and Jack love each other_

"I'll keep that in mind"

_Threat or Annoyance: Started as a threat, but becoming more of an annoyance_

Maddie left Vlad's file. Maddie left the file. Two left for Foes, which was a good thing because her brain was going 20 miles a minute at the fact that her old friend was a bigger creep than she had discovered back in Colorado.

TBC

A/N: Okay. Before all of you readers point it out to me, there are two reasons that Maddie didn't respond to the 'overshadow Dad' part of Vlad's file: 1) Maddie figured that Jack, as pointed out earlier, possibly reminds Phantom of his OWN father. 2) She was so stunned about Vlad being a ghost she didn't get the connection.

You be the judge.


	15. Walker and Others

**Walker**

_Name: Walker_

_Occupation: Warden of Ghost Zone Prison_ "_ judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, executioner"_

"Why was Executioner said three times?" Maddie asked before reading

_Difficulty 5.5_

_Powers: typical ghost plus has his own group of minions_

_First meeting: I first met Walker for real after I accidentally knocked a present from Dad to Mom into the Ghost Zone. I had gone to get it, but apparently possession of Real World Items is 'against the rules'. I was sentence to 1000 years in prison for breaking a rule I didn't know existed. And since at the time I thought that the present was the key to prevent my parents from getting a divorce, I staged a prison break out and learned that in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts_

"I'm going to have to remember that" Maddie said

_Other meetings: _

_Walker, angry at me for breaking out of his prison, decided to make life here hell so that I'd willingly go back. His guards possessed half the town while he himself possessed the mayor. As I went to save the mayor, Walker put me in a headlock and acted as if I was the one who was the villain though I was the victim. How anyone missed the mayor's eyes glowing red is beyond me_

Maddie felt a surge of guilt. Now that she thought about it, the Mayor's eyes HAD been glowing. And she called herself a ghost-hunting genius.

_The other time I met up with Walker was during a camping trip with my classmates to Lake Eerie. Walker was looking for Wulf and found me instead. So, he started kidnapping classmates to lure me into a trap. With help from Wulf and Sam, I was able to freeze him over_

_Threat or Annoyance: More of an annoyance, but a bit of a threat_

Maddie sighed. She owed Phantom an apology. After all, why would he and his friends lie in files that she wasn't supposed to be seeing. Finally, she made it to the LAST file for Foes.

_Others_

She clicked on the file

However, the desire for more knowledge prevented her from completely leaving the files. She clicked on the Vultures/Ecto-puses files

_Name: Vulture Ghosts_

_Occupation: Vlad's minions_

_Difficulty: 1.5_

_Power: flight, sharp talons and beaks_

_First meeting: I was on my way home about to make it home in time for curfew for once when I saw the vultures phasing in and out of buildings. I asked them if they were lost and one asked for directions on how to find a guy. He showed a picture of a younger looking Dad. They even had the nerve to ask me to help waste him. I beat them up._

_Other meetings: _

_I ran into them at Vlad's castle trying to waste Dad again, but I stopped them by getting Dad out of the hall and to the bathroom_

_They also tricked me into coming out into the open during the Million Dollar ghost thing. _

_Notes: They are 2008 years old_

_Threat or Annoyance: Annoyance_

_Name: Ectopusses_

_Occupation: Vlad's Minions? _

_Difficulty: 1_

_Powers: Not much_

_First meeting: Very first ghosts I ever fought. They had tried to kidnap Sam and Tucker (later learned Vlad had sent them to test Dad). I beat the ghosts up literally behind Dad's back_

_Other meetings:_

_Vlad's castle just before Vlad told me what he was_

_Threat or Annoyance: Annoyance_

_Name: Box Lunch _

_Occupation: kid_

_Difficulty: 1.5_

_Powers: Controls boxed and canned goods_

_First meeting: Clockwork sent her from the future to test me._

_Signature cry: "I AM BOXED LUNCH! DAUGHTER OF THE BOXED GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY!" *Danny Insert: ew*_

_Threat or annoyance: Annoyance_

_Name: Skultech 9.9_

_Occupation: Skulker upgraded_

_Difficulty: 3_

_Powers: Same as Skulker and Technus_

_First meeting: See Box Lunch_

_Miscellaneous: Skulker and Technus, in alternative future, were fused together_

_Threat or annoyance: a bit of a threat, but more of an annoyance_

_Notes: Skultech and Box Lunch were placed in the Others file due to the fact that they don't exist yet. The reason why Dark Dan has his own file is to remind myself that I am my own enemy if I allow. His file is where only I can reach him to remind me that my actions have consequences._

Looking at the time, Maddie saw it was one in the morning. She turned off the computer and decided to look at the rest tomorrow.

End Part One

A/N: Well, that's it for the foes. Next up is the neutrals and then the ghostly friends. Luckily, Parts II and III aren't as long. And as for Maddie missing the clues in THIS file, she's still reeling over Vlad.


	16. The Neutrals

**The Neutrals (Amorpho, Klemper, and the Observents)**

It had been a typical day in Amity Park. Maddie, not really wanting Jack to know about the ghost files until she was done and was able to confront Danny about it, left the computer alone. However, that didn't keep her from feeling the temptational pull of the computer that made her keep looking at it. Luckily, her husband had a two track mind as long as there was no danger at hand: ghosts and fudge.

At 11 o'clock at night, Jack decided to hit the sack. Maddie told him that she had some work to do in the lab. After checking to see if the kids were asleep, she snuck down to the lab and hacked onto one of the Danny's account. She was determined to figure out what was going on with her son

When she got to the Ghost Files, she clicked on the neutrals and only found three files. Better than the 21 Foe Files

She clicked on the first one with the weird name

_Name: Amorpho_

_Occupation: attention seeker_

_Power: Shape-shifting_

_First meeting: Upset that I accidentally stole the spotlight by saving a bus-full of kids, he tried to imitate me and make my life miserable. However, one of Dad's weirdly named devices shorted out both of our powers. While Sam and Tucker kept Mom and Dad busy by disguising themselves as me and pretending that Phantom stole my face (why Phantom? Couldn't they have said Vlad or Skulker or someone I wouldn't MIND getting vaporized? But Sam DID look pretty good in my clothes) I looked for the ghost which I found disguised as Lancer. We reversed the machine and then we talked. Turned out all he wanted was attention, but learned that there WAS such a thing as too much attention. _

_Friend/Foe: Started as foe, but once we came to an understanding, we have a truce_

Maddie's mouth dropped. That had been Danny's FRIENDS she and Jack had been chasing that day? Now she really felt bad for Phantom and all the conclusion jumping she had been doing. And one of the first rules of being a scientist was never jump to conclusions.

She went to the next one

_Name: Klemper_

_Occupation: Annoyance_

_Power: Ice_

_First meeting: I was trying to learn the layout of the Ghost Zone when Klemper appeared out of nowhere, attacked, and then asked if I wanted to be his friend as he kept attacking._

_Other meetings: _

_Usually only comes out when I'm in the ghost zone_

_Key Phrase: "Will you be my friend"_

_Friend/Foe: More of a foe than a friend, but he's okay once he's calm_

Maddie shrugged and went to the next one. There were some STRANGE ghosts out there

_Name: Observents_

_Occupation: Watch over the ghost zone and the real world. They pass judgment on evil ghosts like Vortex_

_Power: Not much to my knowledge_

_First meeting: They had Clockwork try to kill me after they saw the alternative future where I become Dark Dan. However, Clockwork meddles and helps me make the right choice. They aren't too happy when Clockwork and I meddle in the time stream, but they've learned to tolerate it once I used my ghostly wail 10 years earlier. _

_Other meetings:_

_After I caught Vortex, I turned him back into the Observents. Now I help them whenever a particularly evil ghost escapes by catching it and turning it back into them. I just realized I'm a ghost zone bounty hunter now. _

_Friend/Foe: Started as foe, but now we're developing a friendship_

Maddie pondered this. It seemed as if the Ghost Zone had their own parliament or Congress or whatever they call it. And it was run by these observents. She had always thought it was mass chaos behind the doors of the portal. She would have to remember to ask one of the kids for a tour of the Zone which she and Jack had yet to explore. Seeing that she had only wasted 30 minutes, she decided to go into the last of the files. At least so she could know which ghosts could help

End Part Two

A/N: I know some people might consider Klemper as a foe, but he seems to only want a friend, just has a weird way of doing it. So, I considered him neutral. If you don't like it, Tough. My story. I just don't own the characters.


	17. Clockwork

**Clockwork**

Maddie's mouth dropped at the seven flies. Danny, be it Fenton or Phantom, had such fewer friends than foes. She ran the mouse over to a VERY familiar name, but decided against it. She decided to save THAT name for last as she had a feeling she was going to need to sleep on the information. She then moved the mouse over to the first name and opened the file

_Name: Clockwork_

_Occupation: Keeper of Time_

_Power: ability to stop, rewind, or fast-forward time_

_First meeting: He was asked to try to kill me to prevent Dark Dan from existing. However, he helps me learn that my actions have consequences and he uses his powers to wipe everyone else's memory of the big battle between me and Dark Dan. He also used his powers to save everyone I care about_

_Other Meeting: _

_When Vlad gives Sam and Tucker Ectno-acne, I got to Clockwork to stop Vlad from getting his powers. Of course, that takes a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY bad turn and Dad turns out to be the half-ghost and Mom ends up married to Vlad (barf here)_

Maddie sure felt like doing it

_Luckily, Mom had been doing experiments behind Vlad's back and had a portal for me to go back and get Clockwork to help me again. He re-showed me Vlad's accident where I saw Dad pour in Diet Cola instead of Ectno-Purifier. _

"So THAT'S how Danny knew!" Maddie realized glad that everything was back to normal

_Notes (by Tucker): Has a soft spot for Danny *Danny Insert: No he doesn't* *Sam Insert: Let's see. He turns back time for you, gives you a second chance with the C.A.T., is keeping your evil self under lock and key to make your life easier…*Danny Insert: He only does it to annoy the Observents the same way I'm planning on using my duplication, once I get it perfected, to annoy Jazz.* *Tucker insert: Remember when you used the Ghost Catcher on yourself? The look on her face! Laughs**Sam Insert: Let's just finish this okay? I have to be home in half an hour**Danny Insert: I think we're done with Clockwork anyways*_

Maddie smiled. It seemed as if Phantom thought of himself as part of the family. She exited out of Clockwork's file and went to the next one.

TBC


	18. Cujo and Wulf

**Cujo and Wulf**

Maddie found another Two-in-One. The first one had two pictures. The first was of a cute little ghost puppy which she had to admit was pretty cute. The other looked more of a vicious guard dog. She noticed the Axion collar on the creature

_Name: Cujo (I named him)_

_Occupation: Ghost Dog (duh)_

_Power: Shifts between Puppy and full grown monster dog_

_First meeting: I first met Cujo as he was looking for his lost squeaky toy. My foot got stuck in his collar and he went and destroyed Axion making Damon Grey loose his job and causing Valerie to form a hatred for ghosts (especially me as she thought that the thing was my dog, but my parents won't even let me have a hamster let alone a ghost dog). I got him calmed down by finding his squeaky for him_

_Other meetings: _

_Once in a while he comes out of the ghost zone to 'play' Of course, he comes at the worst times, but he's always willing to protect me._

She suddenly saw what looked like a video clip, no doubt courtesy of Tucker. She clicked it and it showed Phantom training the ghost puppy using a book on how to train your dog.

"**That's weird" **Phantom on the screen said. **"This dog's already been trained"**

The dog then jumped the ghost boy

"**Sort of**" Phantom chuckled as he was knocked to the ground

The screen moved to Sam who was spying on the boy and the dog

"**A boy and his dog" **she sighed **"Somehow it's not supposed to be this freaky" **

Maddie had to admit, when the ghost boy wasn't fighting, he looked like a normal teenager…save for the being dead part. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

She scrolled down to the next ghost

_Name: Wulf  
_

_Occupation: Fugitive_

_Power: Ability to slice portals to Ghost Zone in space_

_First meeting: Wulf was escaping from Walker while the warden was plotting to make my life miserable. Wulf helped get the ghosts out of the people who were overshadowed and sacrificed his own freedom to help me._

_Other meeting: On the camping trip where my classmates got kidnapped by Walker, Wulf appeared and helped us rescue him. In return, he got his Libera_

Maddie smiled. Leave it to a team of geeks to throw in a bit of Esperanto

_Notes: Wulf only speaks Esperanto, but does understand English._

That would explain the Esperanto

She then left the two Canine ghosts and went to the next one that bore a semi-familiar name

TBC


	19. Dani

**Dani Phantom **

"What the…" Maddie gasped when she saw the pictures of two similar looking girls. One looked like a female version of a 12 year old Danny and the other looked like a 12 year old version of a female Phantom

_Name: Danielle "Dani" Phantom_

_Occupation: "Cousin"/Halfa_

_Powers: Everything I have minus wail and Ice (might develop them later on)_

_First meeting: Dani is a clone created by Plasmius when he decided to try a different approach to get me to be his "son". However, she was just an experiment to see if it would work for the prime clone. When something went wrong (probably what made her female and younger), he used her to kidnap me so he could get a mid-morph sample. To convince her more to help, he told her that the sample was to stabilize her and not the prime clone. She learned the truth when he tried to force her to overshadow me. She realized that she was nothing more than a flawed specimen to him and switched over to my side and helped me kick Froot-Loop butt._

"Good for you" Maddie muttered all for kicking Vlad's butt

_Other Meeting:_

_Dani was quickly destabilizing so she came to me for help a few months later. However, she was kidnapped by Valerie and then was tricked to be used as bait for Valerie to catch me. Dani was taken to Vlad's where he was going to melt her and study her ectoplasm. I managed to convince Valerie that Dani, though a ghost, was half human and needed help. Using the Fenton flawed ecto-dejecto, I managed to save Danielle from melting and got her stabilized (though it was WAY too close for comfort). She is now roaming the world as a free spirit._

_Note: More of a little sister than a cousin/clone_

Maddie couldn't help but to smile. It seemed like Phantom was developing his own family. Maybe family was the reason he was a ghost and fought others. He must have seen how close the Fentons had been and wanted to help keep the family together.

A thought then crossed her mind.

The accident. If Danny had been any closer to the portal, he could have been killed! Could Phantom have saved him after noticing Danny in the portal as it formed?

She left Danielle's file and was once again tempted to click on the next one. However, remembering that she wanted to save that one for last, she skipped over it and continued on

TBC

A/N: I'm toying with an idea when I was looking at other people's profiles, namely JuneLuxray's (2). At the end of this story, how would you like to see a preview of four of my upcoming stories for Danny Phantom? Review or P.M. me the answer as my current poll is to stay up until the end of the month and I'm going to be done with this story before then.


	20. Frostbite and Pandora

**Frostbite and Pandora**

"Whoa!" she said when she saw the picture of an ice monster ghost. "That's a friend?"

_Name: Frostbite_

_Occupation: Ruler of the Far Frozen/Guardian of the Infi-Map_

_Power: Ice_

_First meeting: We were lost in the ghost zone and we crashed into the Far Frozen. Suddenly, we were attacked by an ice monster (Frostbite). After I got a huge pile of snow dumped on me, I realized that there was an icicle stuck in Frostbite's neck. Using a tiny ecto-blast, I managed to remove it and he calmed down…and started hugging me. He then explained who he was, where we were, and how I was worshiped in the Far Frozen by my defeating the Ghost King. They call me 'Great One' and 'Savior of the Ghost Zone'. He then showed us the Infi-Map after we told him we were lost. However, when I asked as an example of how it works, the Map took us back to Fenton Works accidentally. After trying it out a few times, Vlad stole it from us and we chased after him until the map took him to the Far Frozen_

_Other meeting:_

_After Undergrowth took over Amity, I went to Frostbite as my ice powers were coming into full power. He trained me to control my powers._

Maddie smiled. For the few ghost friends Phantom, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had, they seemed loyal. She got out of Frostbite's file and went to the next one that sounded familiar from her school days

_Name: Pandora_

_Occupation: Keeper of Pandora's box_

_Power: catches evil and puts it in box_

_First meeting: After the Box Ghost steals her box, I went to the ghost zone and found her. She seemed angry at first, but after I told her that I found her box, she came with me. We teamed up to fight the Box Ghost who had absorbed the power of the box while the others fought the evil beings that came from the box. She managed to get her box back and contained everything back in. She told us that she had put the evil in the box in the first place to keep them locked up so that the Ghost Zone and the real world wouldn't have to deal with them. Normally, she's a really nice ghost, but don't get her temper riled. _

Maddie thought back. She remembered that ghost. Large, powerful, but once everything was calmed, she was nice and gentle. So nice, Jack had even offered her a s'more!

Maddie smiled as she thought at her goofy husband who was seriously lacking in common sense. But as they say, the more of a genius you are, the more lacking in common sense.

TBC


	21. Princess Dora and the Dairy King

**Princess Dora and The Dairy King**

Maddie felt her heart beating a mile a minute. It was another two-in-one and after that, she only had one file left. She clicked on the file

_Name: Princess Dora_

_Occupation: Princess of Aragon_

_Power: ability to turn into a dragon_

_First meeting: While Dad was using the Fenton Fisher, he handed it to me and ran to the bathroom. I felt a tug on the line and pulled out a light purple dragon. After fighting it, I accidentally knocked the amulet it was wearing into my backpack and the dragon turned into a woman (Dora). Apparently, she had wanted to go to a costume ball, but her mother wouldn't let her. I later learned that the amulet would turn ANY wearer into a dragon when experiencing rage (as it had turned Paulina and then later Sam into a dragon)._

_Other meeting:_

_After kidnapping Sam, Dora realized that she didn't HAVE to do whatever her brother told her to, so she revealed her true colors and joined our side. She started referring to me as Sir. Phantom_

_Note: Do NOT make her angry unless you want a dragon on your tail_

"I'll keep that in mind" Maddie said before going down to the next to last ghost in the files

_Name: Dairy King_

_Occupation: Dairy King (Duh)_

_Power: no real power to knowledge_

_First meeting: When I was trapped by Vlad, the Dairy King appeared and helped me out of my trap. He told me that not all ghosts were evil and that some just wanted to be left alone. He vanished after telling me to try the gouda. _

Maddie remembered Vlad telling her about that ghost. There wasn't really much to tell. She guessed that since this was one of those ghosts that just wanted to be left alone, the kids didn't have much info on it.

She left the Dairy King's and Dora's file and looked at the last name she had to click on. She had a gut feeling that inside this file was the answer to every question she ever had about this ghost.

She clicked on the all too familiar name, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

_Name: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton_

TBC

A/N: I know I'm evil :)


	22. Danny Phantom

_Last time:_

_She left the Dairy King's and Dora's file and looked at the last name. She had a gut feeling that inside this file was every question she ever had about this ghost._

_She clicked on the all too familiar name, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw._

_Name: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton_

**Danny Phantom**

It took Maddie a few minutes to remember how to breath. She closed her eyes and reopened them, but her son's name and picture did not vanish from the screen.

Now that she was seeing the two side by side, she noticed all the similarities. The only REAL difference was color. How had she missed it before?

Suddenly, she noticed that Tucker had put something in after Danny's name

_Name: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton *Tucker Insert: Invisobill*_

Figuring out she'd only learn more by reading that's just what she did

_Occupation: Halfa/hero_

_Powers: Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, overshadow, ecto-blast, shields, ice control, ghostly wail, working on duplication (getting better)._

_First meeting: I was in the lab with Sam and Tucker showing them the not-working ghost portal. Sam convinced me to check it out so I put on my jumpsuit. Sam replaced the picture of Dad's face with a cool-looking letter D saying how it suited me better. I went in and about halfway into the portal, it got dark. I accidentally hit a button and there was a flash and a lot of pain. I tumbled out as Danny Phantom. At first I panicked because I didn't think Mom and Dad would want a ghost for a son. But then I was able to turn back into my human self revealing that I was only HALF ghost. We decided to keep this a secret from Mom and Dad and told them that I wasn't all the way in the portal when the accident happened_

Maddie couldn't take anymore of it. She exited out of the files in tears as realization hit her

She had hunted and talked openly about dissecting her son. He had only lied to her to protect himself. She really couldn't blame him for being scared. After all, he was still only a young boy. But he still should have known better. She'd love him no matter what. And so would Jack.

Now that she thought hard about it, she had known it the entire time DEEP down inside. However, that little scientific voice in her head had told that it was impossible and there was no way on Earth that ghost boy was her son because it was scientifically impossible.

Last time she ever listens to THAT little voice again.

She sat there in front of the computer for about ten minutes as the situation sunk in when,

"Maddie?" a familiar echoy voice asked

She winced as she knew the voice of Danny Phantom anywhere. Now that she thought about it DID sound an awful lot like her son

She noticed his reflection in the computer screen. He looked like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar as realization struck him as to what she was doing.

"You need a better password Danny" she told him trying to keep the emotions at bay

"Yeah…I keep meaning to change it." he agreed. "Just every time I think of it, I get side-tracked"

"What are you doing up anyways?" she asked trying to make small talk while trying to think of the best way to approach the worrisome topic

"Skulker got out" he said revealing a thermos.

She saw his shoulders slump via the reflection when she didn't turn to face him. He floated over to the portal controls and released the ghost into the ghost zone

"How many files did you read?" he asked

"All" she said. "I was wondering what you were really up to since you WEREN'T playing that online game. Danny…I'm so sorry. I should have seen all the clues in real life. I'm not much of a scientist…or a mother."

She suddenly felt the chair get turned around and felt her son's amazingly strong arms wrap around her in a hug.

"Don't ever say that again Mom. You and Dad are the best parents anyone could ask for" Danny told her.

After all, her hunting him kept him on his toes, not to mention the few inventions that DO help him.

"But…" she argued "I've hunted you…"

"You didn't know it was me Mom." He interrupted "And It's not like I walked up to you that day and transformed for you"

"But I was the one who…" she started as she turned to the portal.

"And I was the one who listened to Sam and went into the thing" he argued as he pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eyes.

Violet met glowing green.

"If anything," Danny said sadly. "I haven't been much of a son"

"Danny. You risk life and limb to protect not only your family, but the town. I can't express how proud I am of you" she told him

Mother and Son hugged glad that there were no more secrets

"Let's go on to bed and discuss this in the morning." He suggested

He then grabbed her hand, turned her intangible, and the two were lifted up to the second story of the house. When Danny gently lowered her to the ground, he transformed himself back into Danny Fenton (wearing his pajamas), and smiled at his mother.

"Since tomorrow's…or today's…Saturday, I'll stay at home and answer any questions you have" he told her

"Sounds like a plan" she said giving him a hug and kissed the top of his head "Goodnight Danny. I love you"

"Love you too, Mom" he said smiling as he went into his room

Maddie walked into her own bedroom and changed into her pajamas with a smile. Danny wasn't angry with her. In fact, he seemed a bit relieved. Maddie looked over at her snoring husband. The man who called Danny Clueless had no idea he had fathered a super-hero

Maddie climbed into bed and smiled at that thought. Her child was a real hero

End Part III


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"There" Danny said at a more reasonable hour as he copied the ghost files to a flash drive and handed it to his mother. "All the up-to-date ghost files"

"I'll put it with my own weapon stash for whenever you need to update it" Maddie said opening a secret panel and placed the Flash drive in it.

"I'm also going to change my password so that Dad won't find out the way you did." Danny said changing the password to _vladisafrootloop_

"You know Danny" Maddie informed her son. "Your father WILL find out one way or another, whether it's by seeing you transform like Jazz did or reading a report and getting the connection."

"I know" Danny sighed. "Just…I wanted him to understand that Danny Phantom is not a bad guy before I did it. Speaking of which, where's Dad?"

"He's off ghost hunting" Maddie said. "I figured it would get him out of the house long enough to talk"

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I realized most of my questions were answered these past two days by reading those files, but I would like to know a bit more about your powers and if you don't mind, take a blood sample"

"Blood samples I don't mind. It's the dissecting and painful experiments I'm not too keen on" Danny said "As for the powers…"

He walked over from the computer, turned his arm intangible, and stuck it through the wall. He pulled it back out and produced a folder which he handed to his mother

She opened it up and saw a list of powers, dates, checks, and numbers

"Danny…this is amazing" she said "Intangibility, most recent top flight speed at 120 miles per…being able to copy yourself four times…"

"Yeah" Danny said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. "However the duplication takes way too much effort to put it to any real use like teasing Jazz and hiding my identity"

"There's just one thing that bothers me" she said looking over the list again. "In your file you mentioned a wail"

"Yeah…that" Danny said shifting a bit uncomfortably "It's my most powerful attack and I only use it in extreme emergencies because I'd rather not destroy the house and it takes a lot out of me. But if you'd like, we can go to the middle of nowhere and I can show it to you"

"Sounds reasonable." She said

"But we're going to have to drive" Danny told her

0000

After grabbing some equipment to test his power, Maddie got into the jeep and drove. A few hours later, they were in Utah (where they had gone on vacation but Youngblood interrupted)

Danny went ghost and flew out of the car as Maddie climbed out like a human being.

"I'd say this is safe enough" Danny said looking around at the barren landscape

"Okay Danny" Maddie said putting a device about 7 feet from where her son was hovering. "This will measure the power of your attack"

She then rolled a cord over to the car and attached the cord to a meter. "Okay Danny, shoot an ectoblast into the receiver. Just like you were fighting a ghost that had Sam captive."

Danny looked at the device and saw that the receiver looked a bit like a bullhorn. He aimed an ectoblast and shot it. The meter went up telling Maddie that the power level was about 60-70 on a scale of 0-100. she jotted down the power level while smiling. Danny had inherited her aim and not Jack's.

"Okay Danny. Let's try that wail. Just aim it at the device and act like it's Dark Dan" she instructed

"Okay. But stay behind me and cover your ears" he warned

She pulled out the Fenton Ear Plugs and placed them in. When Danny saw that she was safe, he took a huge breath, tapped into his true potential, and let it out.

Despite the really good earplugs, Maddie had to cover her ears and the device exploded and the meter started smoking as it was overloaded

When the wail ended, Danny collapsed to his hands and knees panting and reverted back to Danny Fenton. They were silent for a good five minutes as Maddie realized something.

Her son was much more powerful than he knew. He had simply been holding back all this time to prevent any unnecessary injury.

"Danny…that was amazing" Maddie said quietly.

"Really?" Danny asked tiredly though clearly happy that his mother was impressed

"I can see why you never use it. The power is off the charts!"

"Well…you told me to act like it's Dark Dan and since we're out in the middle of nowhere and it's just us two, I was able to use full power" Danny explained rubbing the back of his neck the way he usually did when nervous. "Sorry about the device though"

"No matter. I got what I needed" she said helping him stand. "Let's go home and think of ways to torture Vlad"

"I like that idea" Danny said with a smile

"You know Danny," Maddie said as she got into the car. "If you tap into that power source that you used for the wail, you might find duplication easier"

"I never thought of that" Danny mused looking considerate. "I'll give it a shot when I feel stronger"

0000

A few more hours later,

Mother and Son got back into the house to see Jack and Jazz waiting. Jack was working on his needlepoint and Jazz was reading

"Hey you two. How was your outing?" Jack asked

"Let's just say things are going to get more interesting around here Dad" Danny said before running upstairs and closed the door to his bedroom. A few seconds later, "IT WORKED!"

Danny ran back downstairs and hugged his mother.

"Thanks for the tip Mom" he said

"What tip?" Jazz asked wondering if Maddie was in on the secret

"Go up to my room" he told her with a sly smirk that was usually seen on Phantom.

Jazz, not seeing anything wrong, did what she was told and peeked in. She then looked down the stairs at Danny and then back in his room and then back at Danny.

"Are you TRYING to make my life more difficult?" she demanded

"You're the one who wanted to join us" Danny pointed out

"What's with the big secret?" Jack asked as he went upstairs.

Danny, as it was the real one who was downstairs, closed his eyes.

Upstairs, Jack opened the door.

"There's nothing odd in here" he said.

While he was trying to find something off, Danny Phantom materialized behind his back, flew down to Danny and waved at Maddie before Danny absorbed the duplicate with Jack not knowing any better

"Kids today" he shrugged

Those who were in on the Danny Fenton/Phantom secret just laughed at the inside joke

The End

A/N: Glad you all liked the story. And before you ask, I DO have a sequel. It's a LOT shorter than this, but I hope you all will like it as much as you liked this one. I may also do another sequel in which Jazz, Sam, and Tucker learn that Maddie found out. You decide.


	24. Previews

A/N: I have seen this done before, so I'm going to give it a shot. I'm going to give you all a sneak peek of what I have in store for you Danny Phantom Wise. I would like to thank JuneLuxray for giving me the idea. These are from stories that are already written so you can decide if you want to read what's coming up.

_**Previews of What's to Come **_

**The New Class **_a response to a challenge from Ghostanimal_

_From Chapter 5_

Team Phantom stayed in the back and struggled to keep from laughing as Jack and Maddie ATTEMPTED to give a guided tour of the Ghost Zone as this was THEIR first time in it

"Jack, you told me you knew where we were going" Maddie whispered once they got lost, but Danny recognized the place as Paraiah's keep

"I thought you knew" Jack told her. "After all, I keep having to recharge the Speeder"

"Well, SOMEONE'S been using the…" Maddie pointed out before she realized that two other people had access to the Speeder "Jasmine and Daniel Fenton!"

The brother and sister look at each other and gulped

"Have you two been here before?"

Jazz shook her head. The closest she's gotten was the map on Danny's laptop

"Only a couple of times" Danny said. "I accidentally knocked something into the ghost zone so I came to get it. Walker wasn't too happy with me…or Phantom who saved my butt"

"From now on, TELL us" Maddie said giving him a look that said that he was in trouble

"Fine." Danny said. "But I bet you would like us to get out, right?"

"That would be nice" Jack said. "I need some fudge"

"You know how to get out of here?" Dash asked skeptically.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker smirked at each other. Danny pulled a key out of his pocket, tossed it to Tucker who opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a piece of paper. Sam then took the wheel from Jack and turned the Speeder around

"Okay." Danny said as he looked at the map that he had updated recently after a few visits with Frostbite by copying the Infi-Map. "Sam, go straight, hang a left at Pandora's, then a right at Aragon, go up at Clockwork's tower, left at the Far Frozen and we should be there within the next 15 minutes."

Sam slammed on the accelerator and Tucker grabbed the radio

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming up ahead you can see Pandora's lair…."

00000000000000

**The Twin **_the story I had been working on when I got the idea for "The Purfect Present"_

_From Chapter 2_

"HEY!" both Phantoms shouted

"YOU!" the parents shouted and pulled out their weapons and pointed them to the ghost boy that they were looking at. Seeing that the other was looking the wrong way, they checked behind them and saw a duplicated ghost boy

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked

"Long story" Danny said with a shrug as Davy crossed his arms

Maddie looked at the two boys. They looked like they could be twins. However, they probably died at different times as one of them had on a jumpsuit and the other was in a black shirt with a gold oval on the chest and gold jeans and black and turquoise tennis shoes

"You know, you ghost hunters blame US for scaring people" Davy pointed out. "Yet look around you at all the scared faces"

"That's because you're here!" Jack pointed out

"We came because we heard a kid was scared of something" Danny argued

"Besides, ghosts have a Christmas truce. No….schemes or fighting during the holidays. We're just here to lecture"

"I thought you jumped from 4 to 14. Not 4 to 40" Danny teased

Davy responded by sticking his tongue out at Danny

"That age jump was NOT part of my plan for that day" Davy retorted "YOU were genius who got himself trapped in that damned thing that just HAD to open where I was sitting"

"Hey. I thought that damned thing was busted. And it wasn't MY idea to put the on button INSIDE"

"Oh well" Davy said with a sigh before smiling at his brother "What does it matter? We're together again."

"Yeah" Danny agreed with a similar smile "For Christmas…say! We should get Plasmius a cat!"

"Did I miss something?" Davy asked

"You have no idea and you're better off clueless" Danny told him

"Like you are when it comes to a certain _friend_ of yours who's name rhymes with 'ham'" Davy teased

"David" Danny warned

"Don't you use my real name, **Daniel" **Davy retorted

000000000000

**Camping **_sequel to "The Files" _

"What do you want Plasmius?"

"Oh PLEASE Daniel!" the halfa exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious by now? To kill you and your idiot Father"

"HEY! LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" Jack shouted

Plasmius shot Jack with an ectoblast

"DAD!" Danny exclaimed as Jack was grabbed by the vulture ghosts.

"I'm okay Danny" Jack confirmed

Danny turned to Vlad, eyes glowing green

"Ooh. The scary eyes" Vlad said sarcastically

Danny looked over and saw Jack struggling. Danny's breath was caught when he realized that his father was injured.

"Now the question is," Vlad mused. "Which to dispose of first? The idiot father so that his hero son could watch helplessly as he can't protect his father, or the hero son that the idiot father could watch helplessly."

Vlad turned to Jack expecting a clueless look. However, he hadn't been expecting the defiant look in Jack's eyes completely unfazed by the 'hero son' comment.

00000000000

**Bonding**_ Response to Ghostanimal's Challenge_

_From Chapter 2_

"Just…you know what today is?" Phantom asked

"Mothers' Day" she confirmed

"So you see why I'm REALLY missing her right now?" Phantom asked, tears reforming in his neon green eyes.

"Why don't you visit her?" Maddie suggested

"She hates what I became. She doesn't realize I'm her son and is in denial of my death. You see…the accident that killed me vaporized my body" Phantom explained "So there's no real proof. And she's like you and Jack when it comes to Danny Phantom."

Maddie, the scientist in her shocked at herself, felt her heart go out to the now sobbing ghost boy. She placed a hand on his cold shoulder (literally) and gave it a gently squeeze.

"The worst part of all this," Phantom continued his rant. "When I was younger…we had a GREAT relationship. We shared everything from secrets to sodas. But then it got uncool to hang out with one's Mom so I started to pull away. When I realized I was never going to be popular…I wanted to get back the relationship. I found the PERFECT way too. She's a scientist…much like yourself. And one of her inventions wasn't working right. Broke her heart. She worked MONTHS on that thing. So…I tried to fix it myself and…and…"

"Got yourself killed" Maddie realized

"She thinks I ran away" Phantom said after a few moments as if trying to come up with a cover. "She doesn't know it was me that fixed the invention."

00000

A/N: I'll post the next one in three days. Plenty of time for you readers to review and let me know which you want to see first. I'm going to let you choose what's next.


End file.
